Matt Castle
Matt Castle (real name Brandon Marandola) is a American semi-retired professional wrestler, best known for his time with GTS Wrestling and owner of RWA Wrestling. During his time with GTS, he became the GTS Tag Team Champion, with Pete Corvus, GTS Hardcore Champion and a 3-time GTS Intercontinental Champion. History Grim's Toy Show/GTS (2016-2017) Matt Castle first came to GTS after he confessed to Grim he was the one that made Duhop late. He had his first match in a extreme rules tag team championship match with Pete Corvus which they lost forming The High Impact Hitmen. Then him and faced DF for the summer slam tickets which they won and Christian Cross attacked them and took back the tickets. Matt Castle won his first championship in GTS when him and Pete Corvus won the GTS Tag Team Championship's from Grim and Tommy Salami . Then in a GTS Hardcore Championship brawl match he would pin his best friend Pete Corvus to win the GTS Hardcore Championship until he lost it to Grim. Then he would challenge Grim for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship which he was unsuccessful. Later he and Pete Corvus would lose the GTS Tag Team Championship to the Clown Corp. He would return in November winning the GTS Hardcore Championship in a brawl for the title until losing it to Tony Emerald again. Later in late December he would beat Jay Dempsey to be #1 contender to the GTS Championship then would later lose the title match to Draken. In January 2017, he started his king gimmick and later he became a 3 time GTS Intercontinental and Hardcore Champion. He is also the founding member of The King's Keys To Chaos. On May 29th, he lost to Carpet Muncher thus losing his crown but regained it a day later. On September 13th, He unsuccessfully challenged Grim for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Then on November 14th, 2017 Grim announced that matt castle retired from GTS to pursue other interests. RWA Wrestling, return to GTS (2017-2018) After leaving GTS, Castle started his own wrestling show known as Rebel Wrestling Alliance. This caused real-life problems between him and Grim. Since then, he began recruiting GTS wrestlers like Tommy Salami, Kleetus and Pete Corvus. The tension continued as the RWA roster appears at the GTS Warehouse. He told Grim that he is being evicted by the landlord. Grim and his friends somehow gained revenge by invading their warehouse. He began having financial problems because his wrestling show is not getting money due to recent changes of YouTube. The confusion was settled when DGDX Animation suggested that they should work together. At the Regal Rumble PPV, he entered at no. 37 in the Regal Rumble match, however he got eliminated by Grim, losing his warehouse, the SillySUPERPOP Channel and RWA. Butthurt over Duhop's victory, Grim defeated Duhop for the rights of the SillySUPERPOP Channel getting butthurt that he no longer has the warehouse and in result, members of the RWA Roster joined GTS, except from Kleetus and himself. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' ** Castle Crash (Falling Side Slam) (Parodied from The Rock) *'Signature Moves' ** Off with his head! (Dropkick to the head) ** Running senton ** Running single leg dropkick ** Single leg Boston crab (Parodied from Lance Storm) *'Double-team finishing moves' ** Running Knee Lift (Corvus) followed by Running single-leg drop kick to the side an opponents head (Castle) followed by Running Neckbreaker (Corvus) *'Nicknames' ** "Burger/Pizza King" ** "Dairy Queen" ** "Hardcastle" ** "Pizza Guy" ** "Soft Cock" ** "The King of GTS" ** "The Namer of Peasant" ** "Wubble Bubble (Bitch)" ** "The Wubble Bubble That Runs the Brand" Championships & Accomplishments * RWA ** RWA Championship (1 time) * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Pete Corvus ** GTS Hardcore Championship (3 times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (3 times) ** GTS Million Dollar Championship (1 time) Entrance Music Category:Male characters Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Double Champions Category:GTS Million Dollar Championship Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Discontinued Antagonists Category:Retired Category:GTS Alumni Category:Villains Category:Fat people Category:RWA Champions